


Junkrat Comforts

by aquatarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comission for Junkrat X Reader h/c after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkrat Comforts

  The battle is finally over. Your team won. It’s a bitter sweet thought, since you were badly outmatched. You limp, using the wall as a support as you go. Not unlike your, acquaintance, Junkrat. (Friend? Lover? Somewhere in between? If so, it’s edging more and more towards lover lately. You push the thought form your mind, since it makes you blush just to think about it.) You turn the corner, sagging in relief, and come face to face with Junkrat.

  Having fire shoved in your face is startling no matter who does it and you jerk back with a yelp. Junkrat cackles loudly, but it dies off in the middle when he looks at you closer. His face twists into a scowl and he snarls quietly.

  “An’ just wut’s that, chap?” He demands, pointing at your bleeding thigh. You wince and reach down as if to cover it. You stop in the last moment and shrug hopelessly.  

  “Genji got me unprepared,” You mutter. His eyes survey the rest of your wounds. “Just, grazed me, really.”

  Confliction flares up in his face, and you can read it easily. (It’s hard to imagine a time that you couldn’t, now.)  Fight or flight, chase after your injurer or tend to you. A few moments pass tensely and then he groans softly and sets his gun down.

  “C’mere,” He says, holding out his hands.  You take his hands and he pulls you closer. His arm slips around your waist and he holds you up.

  He starts to tug on you, leading you out of the battle field. You stumble along with him. It’s great to have his help, but you soon stop, panting harshly.

  “Jami,” you gasp. “I can’t go any further.”

  He hisses wordlessly and sets you back down, lowering you so that you’re sitting on the ground. He whistles. It’s high-pitched and you know what it means. It’s a call for Roadhog. You’ve seen Jami use it when his peg leg got smashed. It’s the ‘emergency’ whistle and you’re flattered he uses it on you. For you.

  Jami crouches next to you. Even when he’s crouching, he looms over you. He’s so _tall_ , it’s insane. Maybe that radiation in Australia had something to do with it. Or maybe it’s just genetics. Either way, you’re not the only person to have him tower over you. The only thing that keeps him from towering over everyone normally is his hunched over posture. He reaches over and ruffles your hair a little.

  “Hang on there, friend, we’ll get you somewhere safe. Just count on me, aight? It’s going to be all right,” He says, giving you one of his manic grins. You nod, breathing out a little sigh of relief.

  You’ve been told by more than a few people that to trust junkers, literally driven mad by radiation, is a horrible idea, but it’s hard to believe that when they’re literally putting themselves at risk to help you. Himself. Jami is putting himself at risk to help you. Staying out here in the open, it’s not _safe_ for him.

  He leans closer, glancing over your other nicks and cuts. He’s so close you can smell the ashes in his hair. Your heart flutters at his nearness.  You whimper softly and he gives this pitiful little whine that makes your heart flutter again.

  “It hurts,” You whimper.

  “Shh, I know,” He flexes his long fingers for a moment, then reaches over and pats your shoulder. His hand slides up to your neck, then to your cheek. His thumb traces your cheek bone and you whine in pain.  “It’s okay. It’ll be over soon. You did real good out there, mate.”

  “I got pushed back over and over again,” You say, tilting your head away a little. His hand rests on your shoulder again and he gives you a little pat. “I can’t even tell you how many respawns I had.”

  “Nah, you did great! You made a distraction that allowed Hog an’ me to push through, _an’_ you did a fair amount of damage yourself!” Jami says. “You did just fine. I’m proud of you.”

  Your heart stops for a moment then flutters back to life. He leans over and kisses the tip of your nose. He cackles quietly at your surprised expression. Then He pats your shoulder, and stands up.

  “Damnit, Hog should be here by now,” He complains. You nod a little, and try to stand up. He shoots you a light glare as you try. “Aye, now, none a that! Stay down there until we’ve got back up to get you outa here.”

  You stay down, as he commands. Which is probably a good idea, since your head is starting to spin. Is it just you or has it gotten a lot colder? You sway and then slowly tip over on your side. You’re not awake to witness it, but Junkrat’s the one who keeps you from face planting in the dirt.

 

  You open your eyes. There’s a dull gray ceiling above you. The medical ward. You groan softly and sit up. There’s a pain in your thigh but it’s much less pronounced now. Dotted across your body are various aches and pains and you’re reminded of your failure. Still, Jami’s words keep you from getting too down about it.

  There’s a shifting noise and you look down. Junkrat is sitting in a chair, sprawled out. His head is on your bed, and he’s snorting quietly. You blink slowly, trying to make sense of the fact that Jami stayed with you. A little bit of drool trickles out of his mouth.

 You look around the ward. It’s almost empty. Roadhog is spread out on one of the beds. Not hurt, but sleeping. He’s probably here to make sure Junkrat doesn’t do anything stupid or rash. Like lighting something on fire. He’s done that before. You cringe a little as you remember the burns on Mercy’s wrists after Jami’s last unsupervised hospital visit.  

  “Hey,” You mumble, reaching over to touch Jami’s cheek. He starts and lifts his head up. When he sees you, a grin spreads across his face. He lights up and sits up straight.

  “Oi, Hog, I told ya she’d make it!” He crows. You giggle lightly and lay back down. As you stare at the ceiling, however, the memories about how bad you did in the battle field come over you again and you squeeze your eyes shut. Even Jami’s words can’t help the sting of your failure.

  Jami makes a questioning noise and his chair creaks as he stands up. You open your eyes and jerk back a little at his sudden proximity. He’s leaning over you, scowling down at your face.

  “What’s the matter?” He prods. You sigh softly and twist onto your side.

  “I’m just feeling down. It’ll pass,” You say. There’s a few moments of silence before he speaks again.

  “Is it about the battle?” He asks. You nod mutely.  “I thought I told you-hey, look at me.”  He sets his hands on your shoulders and pulls you onto your back so he can look right into your face. “You did _fantastic_. Hog and me? We’re both real proud a you. And even if you didn’t do so good, so what? You think I crawled outa my momma’s womb throwin’ granades?”

  The image of that makes your lips twitch a little. He snickers and then continues.

  “No! As fun as that would’ve been, I didn’t. It took a damn long time for me to be as proficient with my weapons as I am now. You did good out there, mate, and you’ll keep doing good,” He squeezes onto your shoulders and leans down to kiss your cheek. You flush a little. “I’m proud of you. You did just fine.”

  “…Thanks,” You say. Your heart flutters again and tears prick the corners of your eyes. Jami kisses you again, this time on your forehead.

  “There, let it out, lass,” He says. You obey, letting out a small, shuddering sob. You twist onto your side again and this time he lets you stay there. He pats your back. It’s a little bit awkward. He’s new at comforting people. But it’s Jami, and he’s trying, and he’s trying for _you_.

  Your cries die down soon, and he sets a hand on your hair. He’s crawled on the edge of the bed to sit next to you.

  “Get some more sleep,” He says. “You’re going to need it to heal up. I don’t want to go out into battle without you by my side!”

  You smile and drift off. This time, you’re fully aware of Jami’s hands on you.


End file.
